tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaanolki Cult
The Kaanolki Cult or Goat/Canyon Cult (Kaano means both "canyon," and "goat" in Farwestern) is a goat-worshipping cult based at Beles Haus (Reyshi: "Billy's House," a pun on billy goat, and the name of Billow the Slave) in Reynlenn, with sizeable followings in Celmetes, Deynaar, Anasia's City, Eiharu, and the City of Foe-Breakers. It was previously based in the Twisted Canyon, then called Sanoi Kaano or "Imperial Canyon." According to cult members, at some point their god, the Great Goat (Farwestern: Sano Kaano, "Great Emperor Goat") ruled "a fourth this Earth" as his avatar the Great Emperor of the Stone. He is then said to have carved out the Twisted Canyon as a promised land for his worshippers, and his great goats, huge goats with antlers, and wooly white hair. The Kaanolki Cultists most likely built Nineyears, and at the very least greatly expanded the goat roads along the walls of the Twisted Canyon which lead into the lyft city. Shrines to the Great Goat are built randomly for kilometers around the canyon, on the edges of the canyon, within its tunnels, and all over Nineyears, as well as many places along the River Himmelson. Many, however, have been defaced, and all but a few holdout families go to these for worship. King Tyrmment, son of Himmel (an escaped slave of the Sefenlands), carved out his kingdom in the canyon, and renamed both it, and its river, in his honor as the Tyrmment's Canyon, and as the River Himmelson. The cultists lost control of the canyon after the Clash o' the Canyon. When Billow the Slave arrived in the Twisted Canyon, and killed King Tyrmment, he filled the hearts of the cultists with hope. Then he promptly dashed their dreams by marrying Tyrmment's daughter Alsayenn. Alsayenn's younger brothers were given control of the canyon, and the cultists continued being oppressed for many years. To differentiate themselves from the normal non-believers which now "infested" their canyon, they began growing goatees (where the name comes from in-universe), and found quick friends in the large Reyshi minority in the Coldlands. When Billow, and the Coldlands joined the 1st Great War against Reynlenn, many Reyshi disavowed their home country, while many others decided to leave the Coldlands. About half of the cultists followed them. Parthalenn is home to a similar, slightly smaller type of great goat, and has always been a holy place to the cultists. With almost no allies, the remaining cultists either converted or accepted that they had lost the canyon. The most famous cultists were Iaako, and Kaano, the two Slave Generals of the Grand Army of Flotch during the 1st Cold War. Iaako's name means "lamb," for he was a haloman, and thus looked like an innocent, and almost angelic man, while his brother Kaano had horns like a goat. Ironically, Iaako was far more devout, and open about his faith. The Kaanolki Cultists had gained a sizeable following in Reynlenn, and were able to raise quite a lot of money for Flotch during the war. Category:Organizations Category:Faith Category:History